


A Little Snack

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunny Boy Castiel, Bunny Boys, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Castiel a bouquet, but the bunny boy doesn't quite understand what it's supposed to be for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/gifts).



> [Originally posted here on my tumblr. ](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/127767152993/the-first-time-ive-written-something-that-isnt)
> 
> I typed this directly in a tumblr text posts (like as in without opening MSWord first) and posted it there a couple months ago but totally forgot to post it here! 
> 
> First time I wrote something that isn’t porn in a while lol. Dean/twink!bunny boy!Cas fluff. Tis was part of #garrisonbaberevenge2k15 :P written super quickly and edited like once bc i just wanted to get this cute idea out lol
> 
> Also I'm sorry I haven't been writing fic lately!!! Life has been very hectic. Sometimes in a very good way, and sometimes in a very bad way. It's severely, severely cutting into my fic writing time. >.

“Cas?” Dean called out as he walked in the door, puzzled as to why he didn’t see the bouquet he’d bought for his bunny boy on the table.

Maybe the flower shop forgot. Dean sighed. He’d sent it with a note that said, “For my honey bun,” and everything. He was really hoping Cas would have gotten them while he was at work.

Dean began shrugging off his suit jacket and tie as he walked through the house, stopping as he passed by Castiel’s room. He was curled up in the middle of his bed, arms wrapped around a large bee plushie Dean had bought him, deep into a late-afternoon nap. Dean smiled softly, then changed into sweats and a t-shirt in his room before coming back and crawling into the bed with Cas, kissing his shoulder and petting his ears, whispering to gently stir him awake.

“Hello, my sleepy little bun.” Dean mumbled, eyes twinkling with delight as Cas began to groggily open his eyes.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas yawned.

“Did you get the flowers I sent you?” Dean asked, playfully kissing the side of his face.

“Mhmm. Thank you.” Cas hummed and leaned into the touch.

“Oh, where’d you put them, then? I didn’t see them when I walked in, and they’re not in your room.”

“I put the note on my magnet board and the rest of the flowers in the crisper in the fridge. There were too many. I couldn’t eat them all so I saved the rest.”

Dean paused. Then burst out laughing. He’d completely forgotten that before Cas moved in with him he’d spent most of his life at a sanctuary with other bunnies, and only one human overseeing them all.

“What? What’s so funny?” Cas asked, big blue eyes looking more awake, if a bit confused.

“Cas,” Dean said, calming his laughter, “humans buy each other flowers as gifts to show affection. For aesthetic reasons. We put them in vases with water and keep them on tables to look pretty.”

“Oh.” Castiel’s face turned bright red. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I ate your gift!” He covered his face with his ears in embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” Dean chuckled, pulling Cas into his chest, “you didn’t know -no one ever explained to you. Besides, they were your gift, you get to do what you want with them. Were at least tasty?”

Castiel nodded, still keeping his face covered. “I love lavender and yarrow.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Dean kissed the base of his ear, then slowly coaxed Cas into uncovering his face. “Hey, I’m not mad. I actually think it’s pretty cute.” He chuckled again. “And I bought them from an all-organic local place, so they were totally safe.”

“I still feel silly.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I should’ve known better anyway. I know you love eating your flowers. Especially those candied petals I’ve bought you.”

Dean lifted Cas up, setting him in his lap and petting his head. “Tell you what, we’ll eat dinner, and then you can make me a list of all the flowers you like to eat, that are safe for you to eat, so I can make sure I only ever buy you the good stuff, okay?”

“Okay.” He said it quietly, but Dean knew he’d cheered up from the way he could feel his poofy tail wiggling against his thigh.

He laughed again when he went to look in the fridge to start making dinner, and found a half-eaten bouquet inside.


End file.
